


Sweet and slow

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 29 - Hand jobsIt's been weeks since their first kiss and Peter has finally decided that he's ready for more.Tony, of course, is happy to take care of his baby boy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	Sweet and slow

Tony snakes an arm around Peter and runs his hand over his smooth thigh, not surprised when he feels Peter's muscles being still tense beneath his palm.

"Peter, baby, try to relax for me," he says and hums encouragingly when Peter obeys, takes a few deep breaths. "That's it, darling. There’s no need to be nervous."

Peter nods and shifts slightly on the bed, snuggling closer to him, pressing his back to Tony's chest. His arms are hugging Tony's forearm against his torso, holding it tight, close to his chest as if he's afraid that Tony will leave.

It's been weeks since they first kissed - if that's what you would call Peter's clumsy attempt to crash their lips together, which was honestly the most adorable thing ever - and even though there's been some more kissing and groping, this is the first time they're completely naked and touching.

Peter was quite nervous when he told Tony that he wanted more, blushing furiously and barely managing to meet Tony's eyes; it was probably the prettiest, most endearing thing Tony's ever seen.

And now here they are, on the bed, with Tony spooning him from behind as it was Peter's request; he said it would be easier for him to relax if he was in Tony's arms and Tony was happy to indulge him. All that he cares, after all, is that Peter enjoys this.

Now, feeling the boy slightly more relaxed, he manages to reach the tube of lube and apply some on his hand without prying his arm away from Peter's hold, finally bringing his slick hand to Peter's dick which, despite Peter's nervousness, is already rock hard. Peter makes a gasping sound when Tony wraps his fingers loosely around him, giving him a few languid strokes.

"Is this okay, baby?"

"Mhm," Peter replies, his hold around Tony's arm tightening a little.

Tony hums and leans in to place a kiss on the back of Peter's neck, nibbling on his soft skin as he keeps tugging at his cock, a bit more firmly now. He lets the boy get accustomed to the feeling of having someone else touching him so intimately, waiting before paying attention to anything else than just the shaft.

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" He asks and gently brushes his thumb over the head, smiling when he feels how wet Peter is, his young untouched body responding eagerly to his touches.

"Good- it feels _good_," Peter whispers and hisses when Tony rubs at his slit, smearing the precum all over the head and then lower, feeling Peter's cock throb in his grip.

"You're so wet for me, baby. Can you feel it?" He asks as he circles the glistening head again, playing with the sticky liquid, and Peter nods his head, a little whine leaving his mouth, his hips instinctively bucking forward into Tony's fist. The movement makes his ass grind against Tony's cock and Tony bite his lip to muffle his groan, doing his best to ignore his own arousal; this, right now, is just for his boy.

He resumes stroking him again, closing his hand more firmly around Peter's dick, relishing the sweet sounds his boy makes. Peter's blunt nails dig into his forearm as Tony speeds up his movements, and he keeps wiggling in Tony's arms, his body rubbing against Tony's front.

Tony knew that just being able to touch Peter in such a way would feel good but he honestly didn't expect it to be so amazing. Having Peter whimpering and squirming just because of his hand is more than arousing than anything has the right to be and Tony can't help but imagine what a mess the boy will be when Tony gets his mouth on him- or even more, his cock _in_ him.

Peter is properly fucking his hand now, his hips rocking forward, desperate and uncoordinated, and Tony is about to slow down a bit, not wanting this to be over so soon but Peter beats him to it.

"Oh, oh God- _nnghhh_," Peter's voice breaks at the end, an incoherent sound escaping his parted lips as he comes, spurts of seed landing on Tony's hand and on his own stomach.

Tony can't help smiling as he milks Peter empty with a few efficient strokes, feeling quite proud that he was the one to give Peter his first orgasm, that no one else has pleasured Peter in such a way- in _any_ way before. It stirs a wave of possessiveness inside him, making him feel like Peter is rightfully _his_ now that laid his hands on him, successfully staking his claim on the boy.

"Shit, I- I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to come so soon! I didn't want to ruin this," he mumbles and hides his face into the pillow, his lips no doubt curled into an endearing pout.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything, baby. Everything is fine. Besides, who said we're done so soon?" He says playfully and gives Peter's half hard cock a light squeeze, chuckling at the startled squeak Peter lets out. Tony is sure the boy will be fully hard again in less than a minute. "Do you want daddy to make you come again, darling?" He asks and hopes he didn't take it too far; maybe Peter isn't ready for this, or maybe he isn't even into it-

"Yes," Peter says quietly. "Please, daddy."

Tony exhales a relieved breath he didn't even know he was holding and hums, kissing Peter's neck again, brushing his beard over the smooth skin until it elicits a giggle from Peter.

"_Tony!_ It tickles," he grumbles half-heartedly and Tony grins, planting a loud smooch on the side of his neck.

"Daddy likes making you laugh, baby."

"I like it, too, dadd- _ah_," Peter gasps when Tony lets his hand drift lower, cupping Peter's cute, little balls, massaging them in his palm. "Oh... I, uh, I like this," he says breathlessly, parting his legs to give Tony more space.

"Yeah? Feels good, sweetheart?"

Peter hums and nods his head eagerly, moaning wantonly when Tony squeezes slightly his balls, just enough for the pressure to be pleasant but far from painful.

He plays with them for a little longer, using his index and middle finger to rub at his perineum at the same time, eliciting another beautiful whine from the boy.

"_Daddy_. Come on," Peter pleads and rocks his body downward, trying to grind against Tony's hand, already rather impatient.

"Someone's getting greedy," Tony teases but obliges, gripping Peter's dick again, his lips twitching up when he finds it completely aroused. "You really like daddy touching you, don't you, baby? Look how hard your pretty little cock already is."

Peter makes a needy, sweet sound and wiggles his ass, causing Tony to groan as his dick rubs between Peter's round asscheeks. He can't help rocking his hips a few times - just a subtle grinding, nothing more - grunting at the delicious friction against his neglected cock.

"Is this okay, sweetheart?" He asks and continues when Peter nods. "Can I try something?"

Peter gives another nod without hesitating - _his baby boy trusts him!_ \- and Tony removes his hand from Peter's cock for a few moments, bringing to his own. He strokes himself a couple of times, spreading some lube on his length before guiding it between Peter's thighs.

"It'll feel good, I promise. And you can stop me if it doesn’t," he says reassuringly and returns his hand to Peter's dick just as he starts rocking his hips, rutting between Peter's smooth thighs.

"_Oh_," Peter gasps and tightens his legs, most likely in instinct, without Tony even having to ask him, squeezing Tony's cock just perfectly.

With every slide in and out of the tight space between Peter's thighs, Tony's cock rubs against Peter's perineum and balls, causing the kid to moan and squirm, his own dick twitching excitedly in Tony's hold. 

Tony sets a steady pace stroking him and fucking his thighs, breathing harshly against Peter's neck, feeling goosebumps rise over the boy's skin. He moves the hand Peter is holding a bit higher and two of his fingers find their way to Peter's mouth, slipping inside when Peter parts his lips invitingly.

"Suck, darling," he orders softly and Peter is quick to obey, suckling sloppily on the thick digits, making wet sounds as he works his tongue around them. His hands are gripping Tony's wrist, guiding the fingers in and out of his greedy mouth, even moaning around them like this was exactly what he wanted- what he _needed_ from the beginning; to have daddy stuff his sweet, little mouth with his fingers.

"That's it. Good boy," Tony encourages him and Peter whines at the praise, his hips stuttering as his orgasm approaches. Tony speeds up his movements, working on Peter's cock more purposefully now, twisting his wrist at the end of every stroke, his palm brushing over the leaking head of Peter's dick.

"Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart? Yeah, show daddy what a good little boy you are," Tony says and a muffled, broken whine leaves Peter's full mouth as he does just that, coming only moments later, even now eager to obey, to please.

His thighs clench around Tony's cock and he groans, his thrusts growing more desperate, erratic, until finally his orgasm hits him as well. He rocks his hips slower now as he spills, making a wonderful mess of Peter's inner thighs, painting them white with his release.

Peter is whimpering softly around his fingers, still sucking on them but now more languidly, spit dribbling out of his mouth and sliding down Tony's hand and wrist.

They're both a complete mess, sticky with sweat and cum and saliva, but Tony feels more sated that he has ever felt before, his lips curling into a satisfied smile. He hugs Peter closer to his chest and nuzzles his neck, kissing the sensitive spot right behind his ear.

"You did so good, baby. You were perfect. Daddy's really proud of you," he says and can feel Peter's lips stretch in a wide smile around his fingers before letting them slip out at last, turning around in Tony's hold so he can look at him.

He looks even prettier than usually, his cheeks flushed and his hair sticking to his forehead, his lips red and swollen.

"Did you enjoy that, darling?"

"Mhm. It was really nice," Peter replies shyly, biting his bottom lip, averting his gaze for a moment before meeting Tony's eyes again. "So, when- when can we do more?"

A fond, startled laugh escapes Tony, not expecting to hear _that_, and he draws Peter closer to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Whenever you want, baby. _Whenever_ you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed 😀❤️


End file.
